I wanna be free
by emmrZep
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fallout and the Warblers have a MONKEE WEEK! i dont think these two things go together well... only rated T just in case... probably more a K  but whatever :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N im excited for this... i love the monkees! (people say we monkey around...)**

Blaine slinked into the 'Lima Bean', looking around shiftily for a sign of anyone who could've been at the 'Gap Attack'. He spotted Kurt tapping his foot expectantly on the other side of the room and strode over to him.

"Hey Kurt." He said sullenly.

The younger boy's eyes lit up "Oh, hey!" he replied happily.

That was when Blaine caught sight of the decorations; the same ones he had been complimenting earlier.

"Ew, gross! All these love hearts make me _sick_." Blaine said in disgust.

"well, you've certainly changed _you're _tune." Kurt said amusedly with a quirked eyebrow.

"I've never been so embarrassed and that's really saying something because I've performed at _theme parks_! In _banana suits_! I just don..." Blaine complained.

"You really brought it on yourself you know," Kurt said, cutting Blaine off "can I tell you something? Just because we've always been completely honest with each other?"

Blaine nodded solemnly in response.

"Well..." Kurt said slowly, taking a deep breath "when you said you wanted to sing to someone on valentines day, i thought that someone was... me. And... and I _wanted_ it to be me." He finished in a voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it wearing a dumbstruck expression.

"And I know that's ridiculous..."

"Not...ridiculous..." Blaine mumbled incoherently.

"But remember last night after the... 'Gap Attack'," they both winced "and you found me in my room crying? Well that wasn't because my dad missed me. It was..."

"Because of me," Blaine finished helpfully "Oh god, Kurt, I'm sorry" he said dejectedly. Kurt smiled weakly at him. "May I ask... why you thought that?" he asked carefully.

Kurt sucked in a breath and thought 'COURAGE' to himself quickly. "Well, we were always singing flirty duets and getting coffee dates and..." his courage was evaporating. Fast. "and i sound like an idiot. Sorry, I'll- I'll , ah leave." He turned to leave with unshed tears in his eyes.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist "WAIT! Kurt, I'll explain. I... you... me... UGH!" he collected his thoughts then tried again "Well, as you and about thirty other mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I just... I don't want to screw this up."

"Screw what up Blaine?"

"Our... friendship." Blaine said, scrutinizing Kurt's facial expression. He was shocked at what he saw. Hurt. Pain. And tears.

"I get it. You don't want me. No one wants me." Blaine tried to cut in but Kurt wasn't having it. "Why would anyone want me? I'll see you at Warblers practice." He muttered and stalked off.

Only Blaine saw the small break in Kurt's composure. Just a small shake of the shoulders. But that was enough for Blaine to know that he wasn't OK.

He sighed and hung his head guiltily.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Blaine decided that it was time he talked to Kurt and made sure he was OK. He went and bought a grande no-fat mocha for Kurt as he knew that Kurt had missed his morning coffee and walked over the campus to the dorms, gathering his courage.

But when he got to Kurt's room he heard voices. Not just one or two, either. It sounded more like six or seven or possibly even eight.

He'd met the Mckinnley high glee only a few times but it was enough for him to know they're voices.

"i can go _all_ Lima Heights on his ass." Santana. He knew he should take that threat seriously.

"Santana, that won't be necessary thank you." Kurt. Oh, Kurt.

"But, white boy, he hurt you! I won't take that lying down. I can cut a prep boy." Blaine shivered. Mercedes, definitely.

There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

"Kurtie... are you sure he's a dolphin? I mean, the only way he wouldn't want you is if he's a shark. Those lips taste good!" Wait, what? That's Brittany. Blaine felt an odd feeling on the pit of his stomach. Jealousy? Can't be...

"Oh, I am _sure_ he's a dolphin, Brit-brit. I mean, no one else would be so infatuated with that darn hairgell but i'm pretty sure that's still a little on the dangerous side for dolphins even." _What is all this dolphin business?_

"what the heck is a dolphin? And why the hell would Blaine and _Kurt_ be them?" Rachel.

"Oh, dolphins are gay sharks." That was Brittany. Blaine decided he had had enough of eavesdropping when he heard this and walked away, throwing the mocha in the bin in the process.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Blaine walked into Warblers practice, he saw Kurt sitting alone on a couch and smiled, heading over to sit with him. But when he got near, Kurt met his eyes and shook his head before moving to sit between Nick and Thad.

Blaine stared after him sadly then noticed Wes trying to catch his attention. _What happened?_ The council member mouthed.

_Nothing. Just keep out of it._ Blaine mouthed back then settled back into his chair.

Wes continued to look confused then shrugged. He picked up Sophie, (his favourite gavel) whispered a quick "Sorry, Soph" and banged her on the table. "ORDER!" he yelled.

The whole room lapsed into silence and he smirked to himself.

"okay, guys!" Wes said cheerfully "Now, Kurt told me that at mckinnley, they devoted weeks of their music repertoire to different genres or artists..."

"Yeah!" Kurt piped up "We did Maddonna one week and I got to do 'Vogue'. Awesome." The whole room cracked up before wilting under Wes's glare as he continued.

"Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to try it ourselves." A few people around the room nodded, including both Blaine and Kurt. "So I am declaring this week... MONKEE WEEK!"

**A/N yep... poor Kurtie **


	2. Chapter 2

Here we come, walkin' Down the street.  
>We get the funniest looks from Ev'ry one we meet.<br>Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down. <p>

We go wherever we want to, do what we like to do  
>We don't have time to get restless, There's always something new.<br>Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down. <p>

We're just tryin' to be friendly,  
>Come and watch us sing and play,<br>We're the young generation,  
>And we've got something to say. <p>

Any time, Or anywhere,  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Guess who'll be standing there

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down. <p>

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down. <p>

We're just tryin' to be friendly,  
>Come and watch us sing and play,<br>We're the young generation,  
>And we've got something to say. <p>

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>Hey, hey, we're the Monkees<p>

The Warblers finished the first 'Monkee' song from the week with giant smiles on their faces. But as Blaine looked around, he saw one person who didn't seem so into it.

Kurt. Oh Kurt.

Sometimes the truth sucks. But it's still the truth right? He truly didn't like Kurt that way... honesty is the best policy and all that. But why was there a voice telling Blaine he was wrong? That he needed to make it right.

He shook of his thoughts and strolled over to Kurt. "Hey Kurt," he said, as if everything was normal between the two. Kurt shot him a look and said nothing. "Okay... um, did you enjoy the song?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Replied Kurt sullenly. Blaine felt incredibly uncomfortable and he wasn't meant to feel uncomfortable around Kurt, it wasn't right and it didn't feel right.

"Come on Kurt!" he said frustrated "we're _best friends_, you can tell me anything."

"I just don't feel like I can anymore." Kurt whispered.

"Wait why not? Because if this is about your little _crush,_" Kurt flinched at his tone "I'm over it. Quite flattered really."

"You don't sound too flattered." Kurt mumbled under his breath. He raised his voice "It's just, I don't think I can look at you and just spill my deepest secrets anymore. I just see regret. For telling you."

Blaine softened immediately "you shouldn't regret it Kurt. You were just telling the truth. It's something you should never be afraid to say."

Kurt shared a small smile with him then asked "I'm just gonna go back to my dormroom. Can you tell Wes?"

"Yeah sure." Blaine said then moved off the direction of Wes.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kurt woke in the morning to loud banging on his door. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL COME OUT THERE WITH MY 10 INCH GAGA HEELS AND THROTTLE YOU WITH THEM!" Kurt screeched to the nameless person(s) outside his door. But he had a pretty good idea who it was. Snickers came from the other side of the door.

"Oh you think I'm joking..." Kurt mumbled to himself. He got out of bed and stalked to the door, throwing it open.

"You'd better have a pre-" he was cut off before he was finished, as he was yanked out forcefully and pulled down the corridor by none other than... WES AND DAVID! (Didn't see that one coming...)

They yanked him down the hall in the direction of the... choir room? "Sorry about this Kurt," said a breathless David "but you and Blaine need to sort your stuff out and the choir room is the only door that locks..."

They arrived at their destination and Kurt was thrown into the room bodily. He didn't notice the other figure in the room stare at him as he turned and bashed him arm against the door. "YOU LET ME OUT _RIGHT NOW_" Kurt screamed.

"Nope... we are letting you guys have an hour or two in there to sort out your differences..." an _hour_ or two that sucks it li- wait! 'You guys'? He turned and saw Blaine standing there arms crossed staring intently at his face.

"Oh, not you!" Kurt exclaimed "this day just keeps getting better and better." He grumbled to himself sarcastically. Blaine looked quite hurt by this comment.

"Aw come on, Kurt. You're acting like a... like a psychopathic ex-boyfriend or something." Blaine said, trying to sum up Kurt's actions.

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt.

"Well, you're like all 'I like you'" he said, in a poor imitation of Kurt's high pitched voice "then 'If you don't like me too I'll not talk to you' then all 'I hate your face'... it's just fucking confusing!"

He took Kurt's hurt expression in and became passive "um...yeah." he mumbled as guilt coursed through him.

"Did you just make fun of my voice?" Kurt said quietly.

"What?" Blaine asked, mind flailing uselessly to catch the strain of conversation.

"No, you did!" Kurt was becoming angry now "you know how sensitive I am about my voice Blaine."

"Hold up." Said Blaine "Is that all you got from my little rant? Oh my god!" he ran his hand up his face "no. You see, what you were _meant_ to get from that was 'I don't like you in that way and I never will' because... just... ugh!"

Kurt was back to dejected "why, Blaine? That is all I want to know. What is it about me that make you think 'not going there'?"

"Um... I'm not really sure" Blaine mumbled "well this sounds mean but... you're a lot like a girl and I feel almost as if I might as well just go out with a girl than you." He finished "Wait! Shit! Did I just say that out loud?"

Kurt nodded dumbly, then proceeded to burst into tears. 'Oh, _crap_' Blaine thought. He thought that Kurt would get angry not cry.

"Kurt I'm sorry but um... yeah, nothing I can say would really make this better." He walked over to Kurt and threw his arms around him. "I'm really sorry Kurtie. It just wouldn't work out. We're... different."

Kurt held on tighter, as if this was his last moment on earth. Right then the door opened again. "Okay, guys we were joking, we aren't going to leave... it worked?" This was Wes.

Kurt shook his head, uncurled himself from Blaine and ran the confused boy at the door. Wes turned to Blaine "but... you... you were hugging?" he asked dumbly.

Blaine just gave Wes The Look and said "I think I've really stuffed up this time man."


	3. Chapter 3

"okay guys!" Wes called out at the next Warbler meeting. "so... well this will sound incredibly stupid but, even though I was the one who suggested we have a 'Monkee week'... well i kinda don't know any other Monkee songs."

The whole group groaned and broke out into whispers ("Typical Wes..." "He always does this...")

"Woah, hold up guys!" Wes yelled to get them to stop talking "I don't know any other songs but I take it you guys do?" there were nods from just over half of the warblers "Okay, cool. See, I though we could use this as a solo or even duet practice. You guys can come up and sing whatever 'Monkee' song you want and we'll all just... watch." Wes finished, winking at Blaine then sat down looking a little overly pleased with hi"Okay guys," Wes called out at the next warbler meeting "so, well this will sound incredibly stupid mself.

"So..." David piped up from beside him "any takers?" he looked pointedly at Blaine.

The curly haired warbler stood and said "yea, um this is for someone is this room... um, yeah you'll know who you are..."

Blaine gulped audibly and looked at the person this whole shebang was for. Kurt. But he was avoiding Blaine's gaze like the plague. Blaine sighed and moved to grab his acoustic guitar from behind the couch where it had been resting. He remembered the conversation that had led to this... performance.

_Blaine just gave Wes The Look and said "I think I've really stuffed up this time man." Wes looked concerned with Blaine's tone of voice._

"_Blaine, what did you do to Kurt?" Wes asked, getting straight to the point but when blaine Blaine opened his mouth to say something back he caught himself "actually, you know what? We are gonna go find David and talk about this together." _

_They got to David's dorm room and strolled right on in. Then stopped. And went back out again. _

"_You know what? I don't think Caitlin and David noticed us because they were too caught up in... anyway, let's just go talk, Blaine" Wes said uncomfortably._

"_I think that's a good idea."_

Blaine started playing the guitar softly, then he began to sing. Kurt's head came up at the choice of song. He knew it was for him and him alone. Oh joy.

I wanna be free,  
>Like the bluebirds flying by me<br>Like the waves out on the blue sea.  
>If your love has to tie me, don't try me,<br>Say good-bye. 

_They strolled across campus to a massive oak tree that they used to hang out at sometimes, well, before Kurt came along._

"_Okay Blaine, I know there's something you want to get off your chest so... just talk."_

"_Alright. So I think it all began with the whole Jeremiah thing." Blaine paused to cringe, "But afterwards we went to the coffee shop and Kurt kinda, well, he told me he... likes me."_

"_Is that it? Everyone knows he likes you."_

"_What? No I meant _like_ likes me..."_

"_I know what you meant Blaine!" Wes replied, laughing._

I wanna be free,  
>Don't say you love me say you like me,<br>But when I need you beside me,  
>Stay close enough to guide me, confide in me,<br>Oh-oh-oh 

"_But then I told him that I didn't like him that way and he walked out with some sort of excuse or something."_

"_So why was he so... pissed, for lack of a better word, after we locked you in a room with him?"_

_This was when Blaine looked up and Wes saw the guilt in his eyes. "Okay... um he sort of asked me why... why I didn't like him and... and agh."_

"_Blaine, dude, it can't have been that bad! I mean unless you like mocked his voice or something." Wes said with a hint of laughter in his voice... until he saw Blaine's face "Oh god, Blaine. You've got to be kidding me. You know how sensitive he is about that!"_

"_I know... then I proceeded to tell him that I couldn't _possibly_ like him because he was too much of a... of a _girl_." Wes gasped dramatically "I know! I feel so bad..."_

I wanna hold your hand,  
>Walk along the sand<br>Laughing in the sun,  
>Always having fun<br>Doing all those things  
>Without any strings<br>To tie me down.

"_It's okay, Blaine... I have the perfect idea and it could even tie in with monkee week..."_

I wanna be free,  
>Like the warm September wind, babe,<br>Say you'll always be my friend, babe.  
>We can make it to the end, babe,<br>Again, babe, I gotta say:  
>I wanna be free<br>I wanna be free  
>I wanna be free<p>

Blaine finished the song and looked up into Kurt's eyes sadly. All the Warblers turned to see Kurt's reaction (they aren't dumb, they know what this is about!) Kurt took one look around and saw everyone staring at him.

"Um... I'm not feeling well I'm just gonna..." Kurt said, petering off and just walking out of the room with his eyes on the ground.

The whole room held it's breath, not sure what to do... "nice song, Blaine... you killed it!" David said, trying to be enthusiastic.


End file.
